


11pm

by orphan_account



Series: shitposts [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gore, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Satire, accidental skull crushing, i promise its not as bad as it seems, not my best work im writing this while being mentally ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s 11pm at the Oneus dorms.
Series: shitposts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908277
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	11pm

It’s 11pm at the Oneus dorms.

They have To Be or Not to be promotions tomorrow, great big important promotions, but Geonhak can’t seem to get any sleep. No matter how much he twists and turns, he can’t seem to sleep a wink.

It’s 11pm and he is mad. The reason why he isn’t asleep right now is making him even more upset. He can hear Hwanwoong and Youngjo having ferocious, homosexual anal sex from all the way across the hallway.

(Curse the LGBT; their moans fucking sound like an insane YouTuber mukbang, but with the food in question now being Hwanwoong’s fat juicy ass, it’s considerably worse,

way worse.)

He gets his Gordon Ramsay face on and walks into the Rawoong’s dorm rooms and screams “It’s nearly midnight, so shut the fuck up you homosexual cunts, I’m trying to get some sleep and the clap of your dried raisin ball sacks are making me extremely suicidal.”

“But Geonhak Hyung, I love getting shit cum and piss shoved up my tight arse crack,” Hwanwoong pleads while head deep in Youngjo’s sweaty nuts, “It turns me on- “

“Don’t give a fuck you sloth looking bitch, cease and desist or my CyA approved MIDI Keyboard will be the next huge thing up your ass.”

Hwanwoong, obviously pissed off by his ill manners, speeds up the ass eating considerably. He is churning in and out Youngjo like a fucking machine, and is making Geonhak’s homophobia see red.

“Oi you sick fucks- “Geonhak approaches Youngjo and pushes him backwards in frustration and anger. What he doesn’t expect is to hear a familiar scream and a loud crack of some bones–

Holy fucking shit.

There Hwanwoong’s body was, unmoving. His neck looks like it is bent a bit too backwards and there’s a dent in his head and blood trickling down his ears and-

Shit.

He makes quick eye contact with Youngjo, who is stark naked, covered in cum and other bodily fluids. He is glaring at him and down to Hwanwoong at disbelief.

“I think you just crushed his skull,” Geonhak mutters.

“You,” Youngjo corrected, “you technically did, Geonhak.”

“Well what the fuck are we gonna do now?”

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll flush his body down the toilet or something tomorrow.”

Well at least he'll have a good night's sleep at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll write up smth good soon 😣 anyways come yell at me on twitter at @izunbi


End file.
